saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
James Murdoch
Character Info * Name: James Murdoch * Clan: Malkavian * Sire: Devlin Morro * Path: Humanity * Derangement: Mania (Compulsion) Origins James Murdoch was born in San Francisco, California to Sebastian and Felicity Murdoch on September 19th, 1904. A family of doctors, James would be groomed and educated to be sent to the best schools to carry on the family. A graduate of Harvard Medical, he departed to his first teaching hospital to intern in Los Angeles but did not make it there as a result of a train ride with his would-be sire, Devlin Morro. Embrace James's embrace was the result of an accident. While evading two Sabbat head hunters on the train to Los Angeles late at night, Devlin engaged one of the headhunters and was wounded. In frenzy from lost of blood, Devlin attacked and subdued James. After draining him, she fed him some blood and engaged the other headhunter. Once he was dispatched, she took him to the back car (now empty) and kept him there until the end of the ride. Awakening the next morning, Devlin ensured he had blood and began his teachings in the Camarilla. Kindred Life The Prince of Seattle forgave Devlin for embracing without permission given the circumstances but James was to be watched over and instructed. He remained in Seattle for 20 more years before departing. His derangement centers around an intolerance for prolonged stillness for James wandered from town to town. James found meaning in his existance "Reality Busting", which was an act almost considered sacred among the Malkavians. As a medical doctor, James was fascinated with his condition (mentally and physically) and would become a large supporter of Dr. Netchurch and his works. A noddist scholar, James would take up learning what he could about Caninite Lore as a result of his Visions during the Week of Nightmares and after. He continues to be assaulted by these visions to this day. James would rabbit hop from one city to the next, providing whatever services his could. Not much of a fighter, James would instead confuse and trouble his foes, leading them away from him and to someone else. St. Augustine & The Poppycock Prince James arrived in St. Augustine looking to learn more about the so-called "Heroes of the Trials" and what information he could about Caine. Being the only Malkavian in the city and possessing Seer-like abilities, James suspected he would play a role in the political landscape of St. Augustine but he didn't realize just how much. On the night he was elected Prince of Jacksonville, James was selected as a candidate for the Keeper of Elysium. He turned down that offer when Councilmember Thomas McGuffin appointed him Prince of Jacksonville. Dubbing himself "The Poppycock Prince", James now has ambitions to pull off a grand prank the likes of which the Camarilla have never seen...once he's acquired the sufficient political power and has all of the desired pieces in place, of course. Personality James tries to appear as friendly and personable as he can. His Mania can lead him to bouts of hyperactivity and delusional behavior which can make him difficult to be with when he becomes bored but he is otherwise very friendly. In spite of his insanity, he does try very hard to maintain his Humanity and to this day has not killed anyone.